


Tensions, Springs, and Dancing

by StrangeNoodle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet, Ballet AU, M/M, dance studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoodle/pseuds/StrangeNoodle
Summary: Ballet AU where Victor and Yuuri work at a dance studio and start practicing together





	Tensions, Springs, and Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Now I have some experience with ballet and tap  
> This will also be a two-shot so the next part will be coming...eventually

Yuuri was early. Way too early. Though, as tired as he was, it was worth it. It was always worth seeing the oh-so-great tap dance instructor, Victor.

He just loved to watch. It became kind of a routine too. He'd watch from the windows into the room and Victor would briefly glance over knowing full well what Yuuri was doing. He'd sometimes smile, other times smirk, and once even winked. It was heart pounding for Yuuri every time.

Today was no different. He watched as Victor began to stretch and those muscles-god-Yuuri was too weak for this. Suddenly, he noticed Victor looking him straight in the eye through the mirror and give a smirk that showed that Victor knew full well that Yuuri was watching. His breath stopped right then. The moment went away as fast as his breath did. Victor simply looked away, turning around and addressing the class.

Yuuri simply watched the class. The music booming throughout the room, slightly muffled where Yuuri stood. He could almost hear the intensive tapping from the shoes. The routine Victor had choreographed was finally fitting together. The students looking as satisfied as Victor did. He was extremely patient with them. Helping them with their mistakes and even changing some things from time to time.

Eventually, the class ended. It was Yuuri's turn now. Though, Victor was a reason he came early, it wasn't the entire reason. He wanted time mentally prepare himself. He walked in, ballet slippers already on, and used the bar on the mirror to stretch. Though, he couldn't really bring himself to look into the mirror. This was the mental preparation.

Getting pass the insecurities to be able to relax and teach. He took a deep breath trying to relax. He looked into the mirror for a moment soon almost falling over at the sight of Victor watching him. The relaxation gone in that very moment. His class was starting right then too. He had no choice but to turned around and take a deep breath to try and relax.

He didn't dare to look at the mirror once more for the rest of the class in more fear than anything.

~

The fear had subsided until the class was over. Victor had walked in right as the students were leaving.

"Yuuri." Victor spoke up the moment the room was cleared out. "I have to ask you something."

"Alright." Yuuri tried his best to stay calm. Although this wasn't the first time they spoke, its not like they're close. Every other time didn't last very long.

"It's a bit embarrassing actually." Now Yuuri was a bit scared. How could anything possibly embarrass Victor? "I've been meaning to improve on my ballet skills. I'm honestly not very good at it which is why I chose to teach tap. I wanted to know if would help me and teach me to improve." Yuuri froze for a moment. He didn't really know what to expect but it certainly was far from that. Victor needing his help was just a dream.

"Why me?" The question slipped out with out much thought. He wanted to slap himself right then but Victor answered happily.

"Because you seem to be the best at it."

"Are you sure? Because I'm sure there's some else that's much better."

"Yes I'm sure, trust me, I've looked everywhere." At that, Yuuri stopped to think. That felt like a lie. Maybe it wasn't. It was probably all him and his low self esteem looking at it like that. Though, the idea of himself helping Victor wasn't bad at all. Then it hit him.

"Alright but I have the same predicament with tap. You would mind helping would you?" It was best if they could both benefit.

"Of course, I don't mind helping you either. It's only fair."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, after classes, if that's fine with you?"

"Alright."

~

The first practice was absolutely awkward. Neither of the two really knew what to do. It was more planning out how they were actually going to do anything.

"So, once a week and it will switch every week?" Victor question going over what they had discussed.

"Yes." Yuuri replied simply.

"Alright."

"So—uh—what do you know already about ballet?"

"Mostly the basics. What do you know about tap?"

"Almost nothing."

Victor gasped, "Why?"

"I just couldn't figure it out." Yuuri shrugged. "It's oddly complicated."

"Never did I ever think I would hear that come from you of all people." Victor puts a hand to his chest and stands up for dramatic effect almost as if he were reciting Shakespeare. But, no, he's just being overly dramatic about tap dancing. "Honestly! Have you ever seen yourself dance?" He paused to let Yuuri answer. Yuuri took a good thirty seconds to catch on.

"No."

"Well," Victor brought down both his hands to his hips. "You really should. I don't know how you do it but you seem to make music when you dance. It's mesmerizing actually." Victor held a smile seemingly ready to go into a tangent. There was adoration in his eyes. "Your body just has a way with doing it that's indescribable. It's like the music was made for you. I honestly don't know how you don't really have an ego about it or even realized it. Yuuri, I hope you realize that I chose you to help me because no one else can truly teach how to do that because no one seems to love what they're doing as much as you do."

~

Eventually, it was time that they both needed to leave. More Victor, really. Yuuri simply told him to go and that he'd lock up for the night.

He went and turned off the lights wherever needed, put some miscellaneous things left behind away. Did the usual. Though, just as he was going to turn off the light of the room they had used, he stopped himself.

He remembered what Victor had said. He doubted it. There was no way that he, of all people, would impress anyone. He was average at best. Average in every aspect. So, why did he stop right then?

Because he was curious. Curious to see if what Victor said was true. He looked at himself, doubt clearly on his mind but curiosity winning him over. Soon enough, he walked back into the room putting all his things on the ground and slipping off his shoes.

Maybe Victor was telling the truth. Maybe he was right. How could Yuuri even tell anymore? It was conflicting. He doubted it but he couldn't help but wonder what Victor meant. How much truth was behind it.

And so, the music played.

~

Yuuri watched the phone intensely. He watched even for the littlest of mistakes and flaws. They piled high in his mind. He could just feel his sense of self worth just draining far lower than it already was.

His only thought, Victor was a liar.

He was out of the studio in what seems like seconds. He basically ran home. The panic getting to him.

Out of breath, he stopped for a moment. He couldn't breath, his stomach churned, legs ached begging him fall. His chest was like a wall closing in on his lungs. It wouldn't budge no matter how big of breath or how hard he tried. He went blind as tears started spill. He was drowning in his own panic. An attack he inflicted on himself. And despite all this, the same the same thought stayed in his mind.

Victor is lying.

Though, that wasn't really the truth.

~ 1 month later~

"Yuuri!" Victor called out just after their session. He had taken the liberty to close up this time.

Yuuri turned around, "What?" He was already mentally readying himself to go home and contemplate his decisions; a daily occurrence.

"Do you mind if I showed you something?" Internally, Yuuri groaned. He really wanted to just go home and most likely sleep.

"What is it?" But he was curious. Suddenly, Victor was handing him a small wrapped box.

"Open it when you get home." Victor smiled. "It's a thank you." With that he went off into the night leaving Yuuri extremely confused yet curious.

Yuuri nearly ran home. He curiosity taking over him so much so that he almost tripped in stepping into his apartment. He shut the door and look at the box.

It was more cubed. Small but not very light. The wrapping a light blue which he tore apart right then. Underneath was wood. He ripped the rest of the wrapping paper off and found the gift to be a small wooden box with a small lock. A key stuck out of the lock. Before even touch the key, he set down the box on the nearest table. Careful, he grabbed the key and turned it. The box opened and music played. A particular song in fact. But he couldn't help but notice that the little dancer inside wasn't moving.

Yuuri still smiled.

~

Yuuri watched Victor's every move as the man did the exercises he had told him to do. By god, the man was graceful which made it even more odd as to why he would pick tap over ballet. Though he did that pretty damn well, he seemed more fit for ballet.

"Hey, Victor." Yuuri called out causing Victor stop in his tracks.

"What?"

"What's the real reason you want to learn ballet?"

"Well, the main reason if because I was asked to do a solo performance at the show this year." Victor smiled. "Along with a few other reasons." A tint of pink spread across his face. "

"That's actually amazing." Yuuri was more than surprised at the response.

"Why do you want to learn tap?"

"Oh, well, it's more just in case I need it."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah...oh-and before I forget, I have to thank you for the music box." Victor's smile softened.

"I'm glad you liked it."

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 coming soon


End file.
